Bored and Borrowed OR Why Hiyori Isn't Allowed
by Ciestess
Summary: "... takes place in the 80s/90s, anyway an era before smartphones where Hiyori gets a camcorder for her birthday or something and shenanigans ensue"


This OSW is an Anon ask from Tumblr.

* * *

The longer you live with someone, the better you get to know them. When you live with each other for as long as the Visored had, you get to know one another _a little __**too **__well._  
But, then… Everyone makes mistakes.

"...Hachi, what is this?"  
"It's a camera!"  
"... And _why_ did you get me this?"  
Hachi smiled brightly, "It's to record our lives here in the World of the Living! With this, we can-"  
"Pass."  
"... Uh…"

Hachi looked a bit put-out. He'd invested a lot of money in the complicated machine, with the hope that Hiyori would enjoy recording their time together.  
… In retrospect, perhaps this would have been a better gift for-  
"May I use it, then?" asked Rojuro.  
"Knock yerself out," Hiyori responded, tossing the heavy machine like it was a tennis ball. Rojuro caught it, set it on the table, and started reading the manual immediately.

"Oh… Ok, then. Whose gift is next?"  
Hachi moved on with Hiyori's birthday celebration. At least _someone _was enjoying his gift…

Ignoring the goings-on around him, Rojuro studied the "camcorder" and decided the best way to use the machine - would be for its original purpose. And once things had calmed down and he was able to get away: He set the scene, prepared his instrument, and hit record.  
… A few minutes later, and he had finished. He was about to remove the tape, but Mashiro interrupted him.  
"Hey, that's that recording machine Hachi bought, isn't it?"  
Rojuro nodded. "I'm done with it of you wanted to use it for something."  
"Cool!"

Mashiro grabbed it, and started pressing buttons: she'd managed to take the tape out, detach the lense, and do a few other things that _clearly weren't suppose to happen_ \- before Love and Lisa interrupted.  
"I, uh… don't think it's supposed to do that," Love whispered in Lisa's ear.  
"Don't worry," she whispered back. "She hasn't broken it, at least. I read all about these things earlier. We can't have our plans ruined just 'cause we don't know what we're doing!"

Sidling up to Mashiro, Lisa asked, in her most innocent voice, if she could borrow the camcorder for a while. Mashiro had started getting bored, anyway, so she handed it over.  
Grinning, the two conspirators ran off.

They'd planned to do these pranks for a while, but it took some extra setup to include the camera. They ended up having to recruit Shinji to be their cameraman. Unfortunately, they only managed to get through about three pranks (involving a classic water bucket drop, pretending to be yokai on a bridge, and appearing and disappearing items in a store) before Kensei found out.

And he, uh… wasn't happy.

"Do you have ANY IDEA how much that thing COST?!"  
Lisa and Love shrank back onto the couch. Shinji just continued leaning back with his eyes closed; he almost looked asleep.  
"Do you know how long it can _record_ for?"  
Lisa answered, "Well, about an hour, unless you-"  
"Unless you REPLACE THE TAPE! And do you know how much _that TAPE costs?!_"

In the end, he confiscated it for "important events only."  
Shinji, though, had _other ideas_; easily stealing it from where Kensei had "hidden" it, he set to work on a prank of his own…  
Hiyori - and everyone else - was sound asleep. But that wasn't a guarantee he wouldn't get caught. If he made even the slightest suspicious sound, they'd wake up. So being as quiet as he could…

Shinji grinned. It was _perfect_!  
Hitting record, Shinji rang the bell in his hand.

Everyone jumped to attention, triggering the wires around them, dumping the buckets, turning on the fans, and… well. Causing overall chaos.  
All of it captured on film.

Errr… It _**was**_. Until Hiyori noticed him recording them, charged him, knocked him into the camera, grabbed the camera -  
and destroyed it. Utterly.

And that is why Hiyori is not allowed near technology.

* * *

This is part of my "One-Shot Wednesday" project - I'm trying to write a one-shot every week that other people have requested! Original Requests one week, and Fanfic Requests the next.  
(Only Fanfic OSWs are posted on this site, however.)

To **vote for the next OSW**, go to my Tumblr ("CiestessDE"), Twitter ("Ciestess"), or my website (crossroadofinfinity. com) to find the current poll!

While I will try to keep track of all the requests I receive _regardless_ of how they're sent, you should send Fanfic Requests through the pinned tweet on my Twitter ("Ciestess"), and Original Requests through either my email (CiestessDE *at* gmail . com) or my P atreon (if you're a patron) if you want to make sure I see them.

Just about everything goes - I'll tell you if there's a problem. But** if you want to know more about how they work**, you can read about Original OSWs on my website (crossroadofinfinity. "com/" 2019/07/07/how-it-works/), and Fanfic OSWs in my profile.

So please send me ALL the ideas! I will make sure to recognize whoever's idea/request it was in the work – just ask if you want to remain anonymous.

And if you liked this, please **SHARE** it!


End file.
